


Golden Scarf, Black Cloak

by Hassleberry



Category: Journey (Video Games), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, experimenting, this game is too beautiful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sandy world, a pitch black past and an unexpected journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Cloak

The dunes of golden sand. The imposing mountain in the distance. The fluttering of his cloak as the wind blew. This was everything Pitch ever knew.

His black cloak embroidered with red bits of cloth; cut into triangles and strips and sewn together with golden lining. He shifted as the air grew restless, his clothes fluttering and twisting around him. He stood.

A bright light began to cross the sky as he looked above. Blindingly it cut across to the horizon; landing at the distant mountain's peak. Pitch gazed at the oddity. This was something he didn't know.

The sand played across his feet and parted as he began to walk.


	2. Shifting Dunes

The dunes of gold vary across this lifeless desert. Some nearly too tall to climb; others short enough to jump in one leap. As Pitch breaks the tip of a particularly tall one, he sees below a ruin; no different than the many others strewn within this sandy world.

Pitch pauses to look at the many markers jutting out of the sand; some with red ribbons carefully looped and tied to their open holes. The wind plays with the red cloths causing them to whip and wave at him.

He glides to the dip of the peak, lets the sand give way and slides.


	3. Something Over There

His glide is soft, a short wisp of feet and wind and sand slipping down. He very much prefers to glide.

The ruins are barely visible against the rest of the land. Bleached from the many suns and moons that it has seen over innumerable lifetimes. It's always been such a contrast to himself.

He stands amongst the ruins for a time enjoying the soft breeze while it lasts. Thought it never quite stops, it always seems to be just too strong or much too strong. As he watches the golden grains slowly scuttle down the ridges and dips on the rock, something equally golden catches his eye over on another dune.

It shimmers in the distance almost invisible against the sand. If not for the soft blue of triangles along its edge, he probably wouldn't have even noticed it.

It flutters and floats along the sand, frolicking between the markers as it jumps from place to place.

Curious he stands there watching and then slowly moves towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other works but I couldn't help myself from writing something about this amazing game. I just had to put Pitch and Sandy in it. It was too perfect.
> 
> Also for ratings this could go anywhere so I'm just gunna leave it unrated.


End file.
